Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device structure for applying diffraction characteristics of electrons to a high electron mobility transistor to manufacture multi-functional transistor having various ON/OFF states. More particularly, a high electron mobility transistor is capable of adjusting the amplitude of the drain current and having various ON/OFF states by diffraction effect of electrons, which occurs by means of interposing a reflection type grating in an electron path.